


Protecteur

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, oops Beth has a kink and it's resulted in fic, overprotective!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grantaire would not let this blasphemy, this sacrilege, pass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecteur

**Author's Note:**

> My first real venture into the world of Les Mis fic, so please be gentle with me - I haven't had this many anxieties about proper characterization in a long time.

Grantaire hated it when anyone was permitted to touch Enjolras. It didn’t matter who - even the friendly embraces the blond exchanged with Combeferre and Courfeyrac and the others made the cynic’s hands twitch with the urge to go over and physically drag the offending person away, because nobody, _nobody_ , on this earth was worthy of touching his Apollo, of laying their common mortal hands on him, not even the Amis.

He never acted on those urges, though he would have loved to. It wasn’t his place. And he knew a good part of it was merely jealousy; they were far nearer to being worthy of touching Enjolras than he could ever hope to be.

So he never did anything, never let himself give in to the desire to pry those hands off Enjolras and break their owner’s wrists as a warning against future transgressions.

But there was a very, very significant difference between an affectionate embrace, one showing proper respect and reverence, and this.

It had all happened fast, too fast for Grantaire’s alcohol-fogged mind to properly process. He was aware of shouting, of a scuffle, as the spy - Javert - was exposed and attempted to escape, his attempts thwarted by Enjolras and Combeferre and several of the other students. The inspector shook them off easily, despite being outnumbered, until it was just him and Orestes himself.

The next thing Grantaire knew, Enjolras was being bodily flung facefirst into the wall, hitting the wood with an audible crack.

When he turned, there was a thin but vivid line of scarlet trailing from his temple.

The world snapped into focus. To lay hands Enjolras was one thing; to do so with contempt, another. But to draw his blood, to dare to presume oneself deserving not only of touching him, but of leaving a mark on his skin, was an offense far greater and more heinous than any of the seven deadly sins.

Grantaire would not let this blasphemy, this sacrilege, pass.

He threw himself at Javert, vision clouded not with wine but with white hot rage, because _how dare_ this cur think himself worthy of challenging the mighty Apollo. In that moment, Grantaire was not a man - he was a Fury, a vengeful specter whose only thought was to punish this wretch for such desecration.

His senses did not return to him until after the fact, when he found himself standing over the battered, unconscious form of Javert, panting deeply, the fire in his belly diminished but not gone. Grantaire saw the blood and bruises on the Inspector’s face and was unable to feel anything even remotely resembling remorse.

The others were staring at him with varying degrees of surprise and disbelief, some of them even showing a faint trace of fear at the violence of Grantaire’s outburst - all except Enjolras. The blond’s gaze was not one of trepidation but of comprehension, which did not surprise Grantaire. They were not so different in this one way: the flame of devotion that burned in Grantaire’s soul for his Apollo also blazed in Enjolras’s chest, although his devotion was not to a man but to France. And suddenly Grantaire understood, understood perfectly, why Enjolras was here, putting his life on the line for the sake of Patria, of the cause. Just as Grantaire would do anything to protect Enjolras, Enjolras would do anything to protect France.

Perhaps they weren’t so different.


End file.
